Pénitence
by GalaMD
Summary: La mayoría de las personas prefieren confesar los pecados de los demás. Graham Greene.Colección de 7 drabbles inspirados por la adaptación cinematográfica del 99 de El Fin del Romance The End of the Affair


**Disclaimer: ****de pertenecerles a alguien aparte de nuestro amado/odiado/exasperante Graham Greene, seguramente ésta, una de mis OT3s cinematográficas favoritas, llevarían el sello de fábrica de Lau (aka SarahBD.) o Sara (aka Matt)…así que no, rotunda y desgraciadamente, sólo los he robado un ratito de su parque de juegos. Sniffs… las hay con suerte xD**

**Dedicatoria:**** a todos a quienes debo algo (por no decir varias cosas) y cuya bendita paciencia no ha desfallecido y a todas las Grandes literatas (3/4 partes del foro xD! Y me da que la otra cuarta parte no está porque aún no he tenido el gusto de conocerlas xD) a las que añoro terriblemente (si no me matan antes los guionistas de Perdidos y el Deivid, tengan por seguro que lo hará este síndrome de abstinencia que he ido desarrollando estos meses snif snif). Las quiero muchísimo, mis niñas! **

**Pero sobre todo, con toda la ilusión y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, de la sensibilidad artística que me pueda quedar después de estar semanas delante de apuntes de psicología o micro… se lo dedico a esas dos compañeras de fatigas que mencionaba antes.**

** A mi Authoress, por sus ánimos incansables, su apoyo fraternal sin fin, sus críticas y las buenas risas que nos hemos echado juntas. ILU, sweetheart, espero que estés disfrutando tu Gran Momento, porque realmente mereces realizar tu Sueño (que, a fin de cuentas, es mío también ;)). **

**Y la que equilibra este dueto de paranoia y completa el terceto del fandom con la prosa más lírica y exquisita. Sara, sé que tenemos una cosilla pendiente, no lo he olvidado. En un mes y pico seré libre al fin y entonces…MWAHAHAHAHA… Beware!**

**A todos: MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKS! Y mil gracias: no es muy decente publicar sin previo aviso, después de eones sin hacer acto de presencia donde debiera, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema. Necesitaba cumplir el implícito compromiso que tenía con las dos Saras ;) El menor monumento que podía dedicar a la inspiración y la belleza que me transmiten con cada historia. Es un placer y honor estar en el clan ;) **

**_La mayoría de las personas prefieren confesar los pecados de los demás_****. - **Graham Greene.

* * *

**Pénitence**

**la gourmandise.**

Todo su Universo implosionó en aquel primer beso, intenso y furtivo, entre las bambalinas de un drama prohibido. Condenado a la perdición desde el principio. Pero apostaron todo cuanto tenían, cuanto ansiaban, cuanto eran por él.

El sabor todavía en los labios fue un Holocausto de la razón que exterminó toda responsabilidad, toda prudencia o dec oro, dejando un erial que fue repoblándose de Ella con cada caricia compartida en el oscuro rincón de un salón en medio de una fiesta de la alta sociedad.

Con besos ardientes, a la sombra de una gabardina en la encrucijada de las tortuosas callejuelas londinenses.

Porque la había empezado a necesitar casi tanto como el oxígeno o el café de la mañana. A veces le asustaba el cariz que, en tan poco tiempo, había adoptado aquel affaire casi sin darse cuenta.

Maurice el cínico, el donjuan enigmático evadiendo las flechas incansables de Cupido, reñido con la fortuna. Dedicado a sus romances prefabricados, vendidos a un mundo deseoso de la fuerza y la vehemencia de esos amores infinitos que ni el devenir de los tiempos lograba borrar…

El literato ateo sin fe siquiera en las pasiones y amores épicos que recrea en las patéticas noveluchas que le dan de comer a duras penas.

Hombre de mundo, bohemio, ha degustado platos de todo tipo. Especias exóticas de Oriente, manjares del mar Mediterráneo. Ha vivido penurias, también, disfrutando mondas de patatas en la guerra de España como si fueran el menú de gourmet de un rey destronado, sin corona.

Y a pesar de todo se encuentra a sí mismo enajenado por su recuerdo, embriagado de su aroma perfumando su almohada al ocaso, y sintiendo una punzada lacerante que le desgarra las entrañas de dentro a fuera al añorar su presencia.

La soga de ansiedad constriñéndole la laringe mientras brota de su garganta un quejido gutural, exasperado.

Inconscientemente, humedece con la lengua el labio inferior, al imaginar la textura cremosa de la curva grácil de su garganta, el pulso latiendo con cada latido desbocado.

Sed del cosquilleo de su risa en el regusto arenoso pegado al paladar, en los labios resecos y agrietados porque la imaginación ya no le es suficiente. Por no haber podido libar del frescor de los suyos la noche anterior.

Porque Nada tiene sabor sino Ella.

Nada.

Ella era la Sal…el Azúcar de caña y la pimienta en sus heridas…

Pero nunca se sacia del todo… escuece pero no yaga su piel el ácido de no tenerla consigo…

…y espera, ansioso, a la próxima cena. Preso de la cadena perpetua de su necesidad, rezando a un Dios en que no cree fervorosamente, porque incluso ésa, no sea la última.

**l'avarice. **

No es suficiente…

Más.

Más…

Es _suya_. Lo sabe. Sabe que Ella lo sabe, y lo consiente. Y la llena de un secreto orgullo que le sabe a gloria. Pero a veces no la cree. No se lo parece…

Ella no deja de repetirlo con pequeños gestos, con besos furiosos, con la delicadeza de las yemas de sus dedos de marfil arañando su espalda.

Cada cuenta del rosario que ella ha creado para ambos y en el que depositan su fe.

Es suya. Cuando está con él. Cuando guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sin pudor, creyendo que no la observa, la alianza que otro pusiere en el dedo que toca arpegios en su pecho.

Entregada. Devota en cuerpo y alma. Un sacrilegio para los Cielos, la verdad, y no le importaba desfiarlos si ese era el premio. Tenerla entre los brazos, más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado, más de ella de lo que creía merecerse.

Es suya. Su musa, el nuevo rostro de sus heroínas, a las que ahora se resistía a enamorar del galán salido de su imaginación. Celoso de su creación, codicioso.

Suya. Pero son los pendientes de él los que la acompañan noche y día a todos sitios. Su sombra, la que la ampara, mientras él se ve forzado a dar un paso atrás y aguardar su regreso, que se prolonga una eternidad.

Es suya, sí, pero una parte de ella, la que huye al tocar las cinco para servir el té a un marido ausente, se le escapa de entre los dedos. Y también desea febrilmente esa parte de Ella. La inaccesible, la que no le corresponde. La que anhelará hasta el día de su muerte.

**la luxure.**

Es hermosa. Inhumanamente, endiosadamente bella.

Lo piensa constantemente, desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la delicadeza de sus facciones marmóreas. Quizás lo diga más a través del deseo centelleando en la superficie de su mirada verde que con las palabras, pues éstas le abandonan en su presencia.

Porque su sensualidad le aturde, la dulzura en su figura curvilínea con el trazo de una madonna de Miguel Ángel, seducción de nácar, en el contoneo hipnótico pero natural, inconsciente, de sus caderas o el rubor que asoma a sus pálidas mejillas cuando escucha los susurros ahogados que se le escapan en la madrugada.

La languidez placentera danzando en la comisura de sus labios cuando yace, sudor perlando el valle de sus senos, abrazada a él. Como si no hubiera un otro, o un mañana, o un universo más allá del ventanal de su modesto apartamento.

Querría tomarla de nuevo en ese instante, ser partícipe de esa belleza intemporal, perfecta. Carnal y mística al mismo tiempo.

Su espalda arqueada, felina, o recortada contra la luz cegadora de la mañana mientras cubre pudorosamente su gloriosa desnudez. Y él la persuade, porque no hay motivos para ocultar (a él; sólo a él) los mil y un encantos con que su Dios la ha bendecido.

Y ella, con los tacones a medio calzar, por agradarle y por gratitud más que vanidad, cede y se desprende del lino para recostarse contra su pecho y censurar su lengua blasfema. La sábana como un tirante rebelde que se afana por no separarse del contacto con su piel sedosa, se desliza sin remedio, por la curva de su hombro cálido y sugerente hasta dejar ver un pecho redondo, deliciosamente esculpido, que vibra, no sabe si por la risa que sofoca en el centro del pecho, o por el frío que se ha colado en la habitación a hurtadillas.

Se gira y la deja caer sobre las sábanas aún calientes de sus cuerpos.

La contempla meditabundo.

No deja transcurrir más tiempo para hacer penitencia, y venerar su cuerpo con la ofrenda de un feligrés contrito.

**l'orgueil.**

Ella no es la primera mujer que le ha hablado de conceptos tan extraños y discutibles como su supuesto atractivo. Pero Ella es la única que le ha interesado nunca. Su Gran amor. Su único Amor. Lo es Todo, el summum de la perfección.

Unas cuantas cicatrices, feas y blancas, cruzan su torso y desfiguraban la desnudez bronceada a parches de su pierna. Aún es joven, pero el peso de los años empieza a acompasarse con las pérdidas que ha sufrido y acentúa la cojera que despoja de gracia su caminar antaño elegante.

Facciones apuestas, pómulos altos, mentón altivo. Mirada electrizante e insondablemente verde. _Como el mar embravecido en noches de tormenta, misterioso, hipnótico y peligroso._ Chasquea la lengua, escéptico, ante los halagos que escucha en las madrugadas que ella dedica a rezar sobre los altares de su pecho, apoyada la mejilla en una mano y contemplándole extasiada. Mientras _sueña_ sus encantos con el tono embargado de emoción y fascinación inmerecidas.

No es modestia ni humildad… sino pura incredulidad. Bebe los vientos por Ella, pero es incapaz de creer que haya verdad en sus elogios. No desea discutir aunque ambos saben que no es perfecto, mas tampoco se afana por alimentar su romántico idealismo. Porque es un mero mortal y sabe de sobra cuan frágil es una ilusión, cuan sencillo romperla en añicos al mínimo desliz. Perderlo todo en un segundo. Caer abruptamente del pedestal que ocupa en el centro de su vida y quedar allí abandonado y maltrecho, su decepción como una lápida.

Inconscientemente lo ansía, pero la parte racional de su interior se obceca por negar la posibilidad de que le prefiera a otros. Que le ame tanto como repica el corazón contra su pecho, eco sincrónico del suyo propio, cuando agudiza el oído en el silencio de sus noches de Bohemia.

Sin embargo, hay un ente maligno que se columpia en su subconsciente cada vez que se encuentran _casualmente_ en alguna reunión de sociedad, en el parque, en el teatro… un escalofrío al estrecharle la mano, sostenida segundos antes como un grillete por su odiado rival, y evocar cómo se habían moldeado mutuamente con aquellos mismos dedos la noche anterior.

En cierto modo, perverso, angustioso, se le infla el pecho de un orgullo secreto donde normalmente sólo hay vacío. De una satisfacción vigorizante que va confeccionando un narcisismo que nunca tuvo.

Porque, sólo su Dios, sabe por qué…

…pero Ella le ama.

Le ama por encima de todas las cosas.

Por él mismo.

Por ser un perfecto mosaico de imperfección y vulnerabilidad.

Por ser el único capaz de darle sentido a su existencia, por arroparla con el Amor que anhela, desea y necesita.

Y quizás ello, sólo por eso, a pesar de que le parece vivir una fantasía, de que se sabe el último perdedor de la batalla, hay instantes, segundos, en que le invade la plenitud y las ínfulas del conquistador que ha construido con sus propias manos un imperio ilimitado e imposible.

**l'envie.**

El señor Henry Miles desanda sus pasos para regresar a la absurda y obsoleta rutina del inefable matrimonio que le ata a Ella, su Sarah, epicentro y único Sol de su galaxia.

No puede mas que apretar la mandíbula, morderse la lengua (envenenándose de odio), y taladrar con la mirada la espalda encorvada del patético y menudo hombrecillo.

Hasta conocer a Sarah le había respetado, todo lo que pudiera respetarse a un funcionario que existía y dejaba vivir. Era un gentleman como los de antes, criado en villas señoriales cerca de Gales, disciplinado en Eton en historia, leyes, finanzas y líneas sucesorias, pero nada innovador, trasgresor, creativo o verdaderamente inteligente en su cabeza británica, pulcra y ordenadamente amueblada. Un burócrata conformista, algo remilgado, pero que aún (quizás por sus raíces rurales o vencido por la timidez) no había dejado corromper su honestidad y decencia por el poder o los fajos de libras esterlinas.

Humilde. Nada presuntuoso.

La intermitente tartamudez hacía del retrato una triste parodia, y él, el hombre de negocios y papeleo, que sólo habría la boca si era estrictamente necesario aunque ignorara las risillas que eran disimuladas a su alrededor, azorado, musitaba disculpas por su discurso mutilado.

Y, aún así, el anodino Henry tenía todo lo que valía la pena tener. _Él_, tan gris y deslustroso que cabía preguntarse si realmente vivía, había conseguido arrancar y robar la orquídea más fragante y gloriosa del Jardín. A alguien aventurero, hermoso, _vivo _y soñador como Sarah. Había conseguido recluirla (¡con convicción e incluso gratitud!) en la clausura de una vida de conformismo y silencio, de sumisión, de sonrisas apagadas cada vez menos frecuentes. A una lenta y agónica cuenta atrás hasta que su belleza se fuera consumiendo y quedara ajada, y su corazón igual de desatendido, mustio y yermo. La mataba en vida, en lugar de hacer lo que debía, como hombre y esposo: atesorarla, cultivarla, arrullarla con mimo y entregarle hasta el último de sus alientos.

Él lo hubiera hecho.

Y maldijo por enésima vez a su vecino por haber tenido la vil Fortuna de haber accedido al Edén por la puerta de atrás antes que él.

**la colère.**

Odiaba a Dios.

Ahora creía en su existencia, porque sólo podía haber una entidad superior tan omnipotentemente injusta y vengativa para condenarlos a ambos a aquel vía crucis cruel.

Al Purgatorio en vida, pues no era necesario descender a los círculos dantescos en la profundidad de los avernos para experimentar cómo el tormento hace jirones el alma.

Odiaba a ese hombre, Smythe, que le representaba como un perro labrador servicial pero idiótico, pastor de ovejas descarriadas y padre insensato, que por un maldito e inútil secreto profesional, por un miserable compromiso con una feligresa moribunda había ocultado al hombre que la amaba, a su esposo, la realidad funesta de su enfermedad.

Le reprochaba habérselo ocultado, pero le detestaba aún más por tratar de excusar a su Dios. De justificar su decisión o aplaudir la fuerza de voluntad de Sarah. Le recriminaba por haber envenenado la pureza casi desquiciante de su amor por ella al creerla en la cama de otro. Por obligarle a teorizar sobre amantes, cuando esas reuniones, que le habían costado seiscientas sesenta y seis maldiciones que ahora arrepentían, habían sido con un siervo de Dios ataviado con sotana, al amparo de un confesionario, no enredado en su cuerpo en la desaforada pasión de la habitación victoriana, donde en cualquier otra circunstancia hubieran yacido ellos si meses antes una bomba no hubiera hecho diana en su idilio. Si los misiles no hubieran sesgado la lluvia que les había bendecido.

Despreciaba a Henry por su patético derrotismo y el luto que había guardado por ella cuando aún vivía. Llamando al enterrador y al socio Smythe para cumplir su última voluntad, darle la extremaunción para sellar la sentencia divina, cuando en su cuerpo aún perduraba la calidez de sus noches juntos.

Pusilánime Miles, que en lugar de luchar por ella, su legítima esposa, aferrarse a su mano, se alejó al rincón más apartado para temblar en soledad. Lagrimear como un huerfanito dickensiano, abandonado. Como si fuera su madre, su hermana, y no la mujer que juraba amar la que se desvanecía para siempre en su lecho conyugal. O como si el derecho de llorarla le perteneciera no a otro sino a él.

Sí. Les odiaba a todos. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Por haberse permitido el lujo de enamorarse de ella, de enamorarla, de concederles el amarse hasta el infinito y haberles hecho vulnerables hasta caer en el agujero negro de la dependencia mutua, de la necesidad, de las trampas que cometía el que, divertido y maquiavélico, tiraba los dados y les observaba, empeñado en destruir lo que les unía y casi lo había logrado una vez.

Pero sobre todo la odiaba a Ella.

Con cada fibra de su ser. Eternamente.

Lo haría grabar en su lápida si pudiera. Porque no confió…

Porque con una oración había obrado un milagro, "salvándole" sin necesidad, sin él haberlo deseado, a cambio de traicionar lo que tenían. De renunciar a su Amor por él, de apartarse a sí misma de Él. De convertirle en un alma en pena, una carcasa de lo que había sido hasta conocerla.

Porque al final había regresado, fingiendo ser un bálsamo que sanaría sus rasguños, quien llenaría el vacío en su pecho, le devolvería la vida y le acompañaría siempre, para simplemente hurgar en las yagas del alma.

Porque Ella, la fuerte, la valiente, la que se suponía que tenía que velar por él el resto de sus días, inspirándole, dándole ánimos en las mañanas grises y luz y calor de su tibio cuerpo en la madrugada…ahora le había abandonado. Para siempre y sin retorno.

Y todo porque se había rendido a la evidencia.

Porque había perdido la fe en ellos. Porque había sucumbido por el pecado mortal de un romance imposible.

**la ****paresse**

Hundiéndose en el desván de su memoria la encontró. Extenuada por el ejercicio de una noche que se hizo día, pero radiante y tierna. La melena cobriza desplegada en todas direcciones sobre la almohada, flotando en la inmensidad del blanco que rivalizaba con lo inmaculado de su tez nívea. La luz desde la mesita de noche arrojaba sombras caprichosas sobre sus cuerpos semidesnudos y entrelazados.

La voz de Ella, pegajosa por la telaraña de la somnolencia que trataba en vano de atraparla y arrancarla de sus brazos para entregarla a Morfeo, le sugería ideas.

Inspiración para el libro que se afanaba (mentía) por sacar adelante, sin demasiado éxito. Por falta de concentración e interés, su máquina de escribir llevaba semanas prácticamente enmudecida. Verborrea insulsa saltaba de su mente ocupada por Ella al papel. Su Nombre. Sus gestos.

Otras ocupaciones le mantenían absorto y maquinar folletines que nadie leía era ya como una especie de hobby sin importancia que ya no conseguía llenarle más que el buzón de facturas sin pagar.

Ella lo había sospechado, por supuesto, y, sintiéndose en parte culpable de su agotamiento intelectual, físico y emocional (pese a no conocer el alcance real del mismo), había asumido la responsabilidad moral de exprimir sus neuronas hasta darle una solución. De momento le murmuraba, titubeante, buenas ideas, una por cada caricia regalada a su antebrazo. Algunas brillantes, otras ridículamente descabelladas con las que reían a carcajadas en el refugio de su apartamento, con el repiqueteo insistente de la lluvia de verano contra las persianas.

Vivían tiempo prestado, como si el carpe diem fuera la única máxima tatuada en sus almas. Y él estaba donde quería estar; Ella, como deseaba estar. Ni el trabajo, ni las obligaciones importaban ya nada, con Ella suspirando a su lado en exasperación porque no conseguía lograr que la escuchara en serio o su respiración pausada erizándole el vello de la nuca cuando le abrazaba en sueños, como un náufrago se aferra a su tabla de salvación.

En los rincones de su memoria recolectaba otros recuerdos, otras imágenes, recomponiéndolas para deleite y recordatorio del ojo de su mente. Era como un cinematógrafo de los Lumière y ellos personajes mudos, cuyo diálogo había olvidado ya. Sólo tenía cabida el eco de su risa, como la melodía acompañante que se resistía a desterrar de los recuerdos. Intimista, cristalina. Conjuraba todos los detalles, hasta la última peca en la nariz afilada, graciosa y dulce, o el color de sus largas pestañas cuando cerraba los ojos, absorta en sus besos.

Se le agolpaban uno tras otro, otras escenas, y, herido de amnesia, loco de dolor, era incapaz de decidir si eran reales o invenciones de su confusión. En ellas acariciaba cada milímetro de su piel, desde el lunar que reclamaba como suyo en la curva de la cadera hasta el nido de gloria, tremendamente sensible a las cosquillas, detrás de su rodilla, para obligarla a abrir los ojos, y reencontrarse con la expresión de fingido enojo intentando camuflar diversión.

Rever esa película una y otra vez, sin descanso, era su autoflagelación, la condena que se había impuesto. Aunque no era digno siquiera de predicarla, de servir de apóstol de su amor, dedicaría a Ella todo el monumento de su memoria ya que Ella había instilado bajo la piel todo lo aprendido de su historia. El cambio inexplicable en sí mismo, la expiación y catarsis a que le había sometido después de reincidir en las mismas faltas. Su Sarah, misericordiosa, impartiendo una moraleja que le había costado esfuerzo, lágrimas y acritud hacia todos y hacia sí mismo, le habían erigido (hoy lo sabía), como una Obra firmada sutilmente con cada beso besado en sus nudillos. Su alma, su espíritu…se habían filtrado por cada poro de su piel, se había fundido con lo más profundo de su ser. Con su creatividad, su sensibilidad, su pasado, presente y futuro.

Derramaba a Sarah, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras viviera, con cada lágrima suya que mojara las hojas blancas que permanecían expectantes y dispuestas en la máquina de escribir.

Ella era su impulso. Su motor. Su Razón de Ser.

Hablaría de Ella. De Ellos. De su romance.

* * *

**Hay pecados cuya fascinación está más en el recuerdo que en la comisión de ellos. **Oscar Wilde 


End file.
